Luna Lovegood : Carnal Fueled Artist
by Blitzstrahl
Summary: In which Luna is the truth behind a Global Craze, Fred gets laid, and Ron doesn't pay attention to where he's walking.


** Luna Lovegood : Carnal Fueled Artist**

** (Or How Luna was responsible for a global craze)**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter Franchise, Game Freak owns the world of Pokemon.

No Copyright infringement intended or desired. No Profit made in anyway.

AN: I tried to be all like...fancy with it? High-Brow I think. Didn't want to be crude about it and such as normal this was written in oh...I'll say 25 minutes all at once. No Beta. Though that shows right? Volunteers? And Lastly It will Escalate pretty fast and earn it's M rating, without being obnoxious when it gets there I hope at least.

In 1994 months into term. The Forbidden Forest near the boat docks was a warded hut, in the most curious shape of a rather artistic interpretation of a woman's vagina. Most curious was the tie-dye color scheme and nine floating disco balls orbiting the hut. Inside this was a rather sordid sight two nude males asleep covered in sweat and a mix of witchly carnal fluids one was black haired and rather wiry in build with bottle cap glasses next to him, his companion was brown haired tanned wizard with a slightly heavier build which showed late stages of "baby Fat" given way to muscle. In-between these two strapping blokes where several naked witches one was noted as having a fit build and a wild bushy untamed mane of light chocolate brown hair, cuddled next to her was a slim witch with crimson tresses. On her opposite side was a blonde buxom witch who wore her blond hair in girly pig tails. With yellow and black ties keeping the tails in place, and next to her was a honey blonde haired witch with a rather impressive 28 D cup bust who seemed to be muttering in her post coitus repose something that sounded rather like "...Par..ti will be jeal...ous" Observing this scene was a pale skinned Blonde witch with waist length stringy hair. Sitting at a desk who seemed rather unconcerned that the climax from two different wizards dripped from her skin and out of more interesting places. The witch in question one Luna Super Nova Banana Split Eva-Marie Multi-verse Lovegood, was rather busy quill in hand flying across a large price of parchment not wasting a drop of brilliant shag fueled creativity. As the only conscious magical in the room she was enjoying her artistic pursuits. As she illustrated a rather impressive looking bright red dragon with a fire lit tail no one was able to hear her mutter "I'll call this one Lizardon" Luna taking a moment to admire her work looked at the other creatures found in various states of creation and noted to herself that the black ball with slanted eyes and purple vapor would forever be called "...Nebulak I think".." She spoke softly. Luna was unfortunately unable to decide if Snorkack was a good name for a rather rotund and blue looking beast than seem to be sleeping as she was distracted by the naked, sticky, slick and at the moment sated witches and wizard pair started to stir. Her last few thoughts as her shag fueled creativity meter began to bottom out was the horse with a mane of flame might be named "Flashydasher" and she should sell this whole thing to the Japanese! Because at 151 creatures she was running out of ideas on what to call them. Meanwhile in the Fortress of Doo...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a red haired wizard in second hand robes was scowling and stomping randomly about the castle he could be heard saying things to the effect of "Blasted Greened Eyed Prat where the hell is he I need attention dammit" or "Beats a damn Dragon with a broomstick and can't hang out with his best mate?!" The red haired menace was to deep in jealously to notice as he passed a thumping broom cupboard and didn't hear the "Ah, ah, ah, Fred harder, ah, ah, Umph! Alicia I'm gonna blow ugh, ugh ,ugh". Nor did he notice he was walking threw the DADA corridor and thus was unprepared to mount any feasible defense when a scarred burly wizard with a enchanted false eye aimed his wand at his back and incanted "_Imperio" _The red headed greedy wizard was truly ensnared by the lesser of the vile triumvirate of illegal curses. "Come into my office" a sweet and pleasant voice sounded in the red heads mind. "Drop your trousers and Y-fronts boy'o" the voice asked. Ronald Billius Weasley saw no reason not to comply the imperious curse so effective against him saw to it. With total euphoria in his mind and vacant eyes he also went fully with the suggestion to bend over the desk with his legs spread and arse in the air. Barty Crouch Jr. thought to himself life was good as his pollyjuiced manhood was encased in sweet tight boy warmth.

AN 2: See I said it escalates fast. Next up maybe the actual fueling of Luna's carnal creativity meter.


End file.
